AIDS, i.e. acquired immune deficiency syndrome, is an epidemic caused by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). During the process of HIV's reverse transcription from mRNA to DNA, reverse transcriptase (RT) performs a decisive function, and therefore becomes an important target for the design of anti-AIDS medicines.
Among the current studies of anti-HIV medicines, non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have become one of the hotspots in the field of pharmaceutical chemistry for the benefits of high efficiency and low toxicity and etc thereof. At present, 4 kinds of reverse transcriptase inhibitors have received FDA approval: Nevirapine, Delavirdine, Efavirenz and etravirine (TMC125). In addition, α-APA089439, HBY097 and TMC-278 are undergoing clinical studies. Classical NNRTIs are only effective against HIV-1, but ineffective against HIV-2.
Therefore, this field urgently needs a novel medicine to prevent or treat AIDS.